Talk:Draco Malfoy
Reference to DOB and a thought on the prophecy Draco Malfoy (born June 5, 1980). 'What?' So how come Draco's didn't come to Hogwarts and year earler. In the U.S. If some one born in July/Aug is a freshman, then some on born in June is a Sophomore. In the U.S. (which is irrelevant since the books are set in Britain), if you are born after September 1, you are a year later than someone born before September 1. Besides, Rowling confirmed with the Black family tree that Draco was born in 1980. Hermione1980 20:19, 19 February 2006 (UTC) How do we know of Draco's date of birth? Where is it referred to? I am interested because Draco is left out of extra apparition practices as he, like Harry, is too young. Could he also have been "born as the seventh month dies?" He seems to have been "marked as an equal," meaning in this case that he has the dark mark. Just a thought. ~stringkarma Malfoy's date of birth was not shown in the boos but was confirmed by J.K. Rowling. --Seán Travers 19:10, 1 April 2008 (UTC)Seán Travers 20:10 01 April 2008 Life Debts Does Draco have a debt to Harry? And likewise, Goyle to Hermione and Ron? Syugecin :Are you referring to during the Battle of Hogwarts? Its certainly possible, but I think its speculation. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 02:30, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::According to this, Draco would be grateful to Harry for saving his life. Indebted, probably - isn't that what "grateful for saving one's life" means anyway? [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 08:23, 12 September 2007 (UTC) I just read the part where Harry saved Draco's life twice. I saw that when Harry stunned the Death Eater, who Draco was pleading with, Draco smiled, looking around for his savior. I'd like your comments on this. Gryff23 05:37, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Relatioships Notes for the real article Astoria Greengrass Astoria is Draco's wife and mother of his child, Scorpius. Pansy Parkinson Pansy Parkinson-Draco and Pansy attended the Yule Ball together. Pansy is like a female Draco(his counterpart). In the 6th book, they are said to be even more cozier with eachother on the train. Harry Potter Harry Potter and Draco met in the Diagon Alley in 1991, and the latter caused a instantaneous dislike in Harry, that later become full animosity and dislike. Enemies, Draco would be the bigger source of taunting for Harry and his friends. Indeed, Draco was jeausloys of Harry effortless fame and admiration. Hermione Granger He takes a dislike to her because shes 'muggle borm' and he spends most of the series calling her 'mudblood' In the 3rd book she hits him showing that she wont let him walk all over her. Ron Weasley Neville Longbottom :For the record, this article is currently being rewritten by myself here. An in-depth relationship section will be included. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:19, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Charlie Weasley Charlie is not mentioned in the article but I have heard that they have interactions. Apparently a nickname for shipping them is 'Red Dragon', is this popular? Ty 03:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Roger Davies Even though the two do not interact directly, are there inferences in the book that the two might be cooperating behind the scenes? They seem to have a similar enemy in Harry for different reasons of supplanting the other romantically and magically. Ty 03:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Middle Name Where's Draco's middle name, does he even have one, or am I just missing something here? Palmala 16 June 18:39 if draco has a middle name (which he probably does), jkr has never disclosed it. as a fanfic writer i always use abraxas (his grandfather's name) because it seems very pure-blood to pass names down in a family, but there is no official answer. odjit 19 July :I always use Abraxas as well. Odd! 22:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Haha, DAM. Those would be his initials. Seems fitting. 23:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Deathly Hallows film Are Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle going to appear in Deathly Hallows film cause I didn't see them listed among the characters who would return in Deathly Hallows, so can someone who knows put in any info on the subject? Ghostkaiba297 22:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC)Ghostkaiba297 :Tom Felton, the actor who portrait Draco confirmed earlier that he included in the casting for Deathly Hallows, Visit his Twitter account for more updates. ----ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl) 17:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Crabbe is definetly not going to appear in the film.--Intrudgero98 13:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Deductive skills Is this realy a magical ability? It was just used for magical purposes?--Rodolphus 16:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Our Layout Guide currently doesn't include any guidelines pertaining to "Magical Abilities and Skills" sections. "Magical Abilities and Skills" is kind of an ambiguous section title, in that it's possible to read it so the adjective "magical" applies only to "abilities," and not to "skills." Such an interpretation would allow for the inclusion of general talents that aren't entirely dependent on magic. However, if we were to limit "Magical Abilities and Skills" to covering strictly magical talents, then coverage of Draco's deductive skills should be moved to "Personality and Traits." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 21:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Voldemort I liked it in Harry Potter and the Philopher's stone, the Chamber Of Secrets, The Prisoner of Azkaban, The Goblet of Fire and the Order of the Phoenix that he was so evil. That he became a Death Eater was a twist for me, but for me is Draco always the same.--Station7 14:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I think he should have a Slytherin infobox, because it is the most recent affiliation (he had defected the Death Eaters). User:Quirinus Quirrell Technically Draco didn't defect. He was unaware of his parents change of loyalties until after the battle. The last words Draco speaks in the series are - Obviously by the time of the epilogue he was no longer a Death Eater, but they are still his most recent affiliation. Jayden Matthews 17:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Not quite. Draco defected the Death Eaters during the Battle (or at least when it ended) as he and his family sat with all the others at the Great Hall. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Also, didn´t JKR state he regret being a Death Eater in later life? I think the Slytherin box still qualifies best. Myrthle still uses her House box, despite not being a student for 55 years.--Rodolphus 17:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Not to mention Lockhart. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd agree with the Slytherin infobox, although technically I'd say it was more of desertion than defection. - Nick O'Demus 18:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I think we should definitely stick with the Slytherin infobox. Draco deserted/defected during the Battle of Hogwarts, and thus we have to default to his last known affiliation, as we don't know his current one (does he work for the Ministry or The Prophet, say?). :::Personally, I'd call it a defection, because I see evidence of him having doubts about Voldemort's cause in HBP and DH: his crying in Myrtle's bathroom, his inability to kill Dumbledore, and his hesititation in revealing the identities of The Trio at Malfoy Manor in DH. I think when he told the Death Eater "I'm one of you!" he was probably just trying to keep himself from getting harmed. He didn't join Dumbledore's Army, but after Crabbe's death in the RoR, he didn't fight against them — and I'd say losing an enemy has the same effect as gaining an ally. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Locked? Why is Draco's page locked. Now I can edit this page if I want cause I've been here for a while but why is the page locked? I'm just curious. :Excessive fanon/vandalism edits a while back. - Nick O'Demus 14:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Draco's Wand regarding Voldemort's death I strongly suggest the removal of the line: :"Ironically enough, it was Draco's wand that killed Tom Riddle once and for all, having been used by Harry in the final duel." Since it is not Draco's wand that kills Voldemort but the rebounding killing curse Voldemort himself cast with the Elder Wand. Harry had just cast a Expelliarmus jinx at Voldemort, so it is impossible that Draco's wand was the killing weapon.Sings-With-Spirits 00:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Technically, the Elder Wand did belong to Draco. As Harry explains in the Great Hall, Draco earned the Elder Wand's allegiance when he disarmed Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower near the end of Half-Blood Prince. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 02:31, January 13, 2010 (UTC) What's the point? I have problems with the following bullet: *''The first time Draco saw Voldemort was at the Forbidden Forest, as the latter was sharing a body with Professor Quirrell. Draco was scared, and he screamed and ran far away, despite that his father served Voldemort in the First Wizarding War. It is unknown if Voldemort knew who Draco was when he first saw him, or if he remembered him when he became part of the Death Eaters.'' While an interesting tidbit, we A) don't know that Draco ran far away, B) at best Draco was almost a year old when Voldemort went into hiding after the Potter disaster C) I find it hard to swallow that Voldemort would have paid any degree of attention to any baby (of any blood persuasion) to the point of recognizing him ten years later, in the dark, as he and Draco are running in fear (Draco from Quirrel/Voldemort and the latter from the witnesses). Sings-With-Spirits 01:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I mean if you were 11, possibly 12, and in a drak forest and you see a crouching hooded dark figure approaching you, you would run away too. --Hcoknhoj 03:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC)